


Buffy-like Music

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows that if his life is a Buffy episode that leaves him as Xander, awesome in his own special human way but sidelined for the big hitters of the group, unless he’s bait, he makes awesome bait.<br/>The only place his little analogy get confusing was the part where his ‘Xander’ has the hots for Angel…well that and the fact that if he’s casting all his friends correctly then Scott was the Buffy character and while his buddy was hot, he was no Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy-like Music

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Prompt: Song: [Six underground-by Sneaker Pimps](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2eBZqmL8ehg)

 

They are hunting for the big bad of the week in a smoky nightclub with people dancing in a way that can only be described as having sex standing up. Beautiful people as far as the eye can see in various states of undress grinding in a way that would get them fined for public indecency, because not only was Stiles’ life not fair but now it was also an episode of Buffy.

Baddie of the week?

Check.

Supernatural friends all crazy stronger than him?

Check.

Hot extras in the background who will never give him the time of day?

Everyone on the dance floor, so, check.

Older, brooding, leather jacket wearing reluctant hero with a boulder size chip on his shoulders, who is so hot, it sometimes hurts to look directly at him?

Motherfucking, _check_.

Stiles knows that if his life is a Buffy episode that leaves him as Xander, awesome in his own special human way but sidelined for the big hitters of the group, unless he’s bait, he makes awesome bait.

The only place his little analogy get confusing was the part where his ‘Xander’ has the hots for Angel…well that and the fact that if he’s casting all his friends correctly then Scott was the Buffy character and while his buddy was hot, he was no Sarah.

“Are you even paying attention?”

Stiles jumps, his elbow hitting the counter he’s been leaning on as the words are growled in to his ear, he shivers because he’s surprised he tells himself, not because Derek’s breath is on his skin.

“To what exactly?” he turns into the older man, shouting over the pulsing beat of a song he doesn’t recognize but has enough of an indie 90’s feel that goes perfect with his Buffy analogy, it’s _so_ something that would have been played in a Bronze scene. “We have no idea what we’re hunting, I don’t even know why I’m here, I stick out like a sore thumb.”

Derek frowns at him with his eyebrows of doom, before looking at him up and down, slowly. “You don’t stick out as much as you think,” Derek answers,  his hand reaching out and sliding down his side, pulling at the clingy t-shirt he’s wear before settling on his hip where his shirt and jeans didn’t totally meet, leaving a small strip of skin peeking through every time he moved his arms. “What are you wearing?”

Okay, _wow_ , that was _touching._ Derek was actively touching him.

“Um, Erica and Lydia,” he get out, his mouth suddenly dry, Derek still has his hands on him and if it isn’t just Stiles’ imagination is even closer than before. “They decided to make me their personal Ken doll, something about my usual attire not being club worthy.”

Derek’s lips twitch. “It looks good on you.”

“I-,“ Stiles starts and stops. “Have no response for that.”

Derek outright smirks. “You have a response for everything, Stiles; it’s your thing.”

“I was thinking my life is like Buffy,” he blurts out, cause that’s all he can still think about, except that he also thinks Derek is flirting with him but Angel and Xander don’t hook-up except for fanfiction porn, which is hot.” “I’m Xander, you’re Angel, we’re at a club hunting a monster of the week and there’s a catchy score playing in the background to go with the scene.”

Derek nods surprisingly thoughtful, like he’s giving Stiles words serious consideration. “Xander was the loyal and brave friend who hid behind sarcasm and humor, so I agree with that part, but not the Angel part, he was way too tortured.”

“You’re tortured,” Stiles answers automatically cause otherwise he’ll have to think about Derek calling him loyal and brave and he really doesn’t know what to do with that or the rush of pleasure it brings.

“Who’s Buffy?”

“Scott.”

Derek gives him a sour look. “I’m not getting into a tragic romance with _Scott_.”

Stiles’ lets out a bark of laughter at the image that pops into his head. “That would be hilarious.”

 Derek gives him a reluctant smile, like he just can’t help himself. “So this is what you’ve been thinking about when you should be focused on the ‘monster of the week’, Stiles?”

Stiles’ grins widely, making Derek smile is always a personal achievement. “That and the fact that Xander and Angel would have been hot together,” Stiles answers impulsively, holding his breath as Derek’s eyes snap to his.

Staring at him in that intense way of his, Derek nods after a beat. “Agreed.”

“Yeah?” he asks hopefully, his heart pounding in his ears and he wonders if Derek can hear it over the pulsing music.

Derek shrugs even as he pulls him closer. “Better than Scott’s Buffy.”

Stiles’ laughter gets lost between their mouths.

 


End file.
